


Obvious

by PaxterHobber



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxterHobber/pseuds/PaxterHobber
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been living together for six months but Stiles’ dad has no idea. Or at least so Stiles thinks. The truth is, though, that they are not as sneaky as they think
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 321
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fluffy thing to celebrate 10,000 kudos! How crazy is that? When I wrote my first ever fic 1.5 years ago, I never imagined so many people would enjoy my work. Thank you all for your love and support! It doesn't matter how many kudos I got, I still struggle with self-doubt so reading your kind comments is really the only thing that drives me forward!

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Derek asks, sitting next to Stiles, who is nervously fiddling with his phone.

“Yeah, sure! I mean, I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll just tell him you have nowhere to go for Thanksgiving and I don’t want you to spend it alone.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighs, throwing an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “It’s okay. We can celebrate earlier. Or later. We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready to tell your dad.”

Stiles winces guiltily. “I’m sorry. I just—don’t want to mess things up, you know? It’s like we finally get along now and I don’t want to, well, ruin it.” He knows how awful that sounds or how unfair it is to Derek but just the mere idea of going up to his dad and saying _hey dad, you know how much you were looking forward to grandkids? Well, that’s not gonna happen_ leaves him on the verge of a panic attack.

“Alright,” Derek concedes, pressing kiss on the top of his head and once again, Stiles wonders how the hell he deserves him.

Steeling himself, he presses the call button and holds his breath.

 _“Hey Stiles, everything alright? I hope you’re not cancelling next week?”_ his dad asks as soon as he picks up.

“What? No, no! Of course not! I can’t wait to see you. Actually, I just wanted to ask you something. Um, so, do you remember Derek Hale? Could he maybe come too? He sorta doesn’t have anywhere else to go and—”

“ _Of course he can come_ ,” he interrupts him, sounding weirdly confused. “ _I assumed he would, anyway._ ”

“You did?” Stiles asks, and now it’s his turn to be confused. “Well, great. Thank you! I’ll see you soon!”

He ends the call and grins at Derek. “See? No problem at all!”

Stiles’ stomach turns to knots as soon as they board the airplane and it isn’t due to his flight fright. Derek, on the hand, is as solid and unperturbed as always. Maybe he’s just better at hiding his nerves, Stiles hopes secretly.

They take a taxi from the airport and when they’re nearing his dad’s house, Stiles pulls his hand out of Derek’s, immediately missing the contact.

“Okay, so, we’re just friends. Completely professional. That means no inappropriate touching, ass groping, or pet name calling, got it?”

“Sure,” Derek snorts. “You keep your hands to yourself and I will mine.”

“Easy! I’ve got this.”

As it turns out, it is _not easy_ at all. It’s barely evening and already Stiles had to stop himself from kissing Derek about five times and once almost called him _babe_. Luckily, his dad didn’t catch up on any of his near slip ups but damn, Stiles needs to focus!

It’s hard to stop himself from relaxing though in the familiarity of his childhood home and finally seeing his dad after months. They chat easily the whole afternoon, all three of them, and it’s not half as awkward as Stiles feared.

“Okay, Derek, you’ll sleep in the guest room,” Stiles announces in the evening as they’re unpacking things and getting ready for bed, loud enough so that his dad in the living room can hear him.

“Yeah, that wasn’t weird at all,” Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles throws his pajamas at him.

In the end, Stiles lasts about twenty minutes of tossing and turning in his empty childhood bed before he gives up and quietly tiptoes across the hall to where Derek’s sleeping.

Derek’s still awake, too, and he immediately lifts up his blanket for Stiles to slip in.

“Just for five minutes,” Stiles mumbles before falling fast asleep.

It’s almost 10 in the morning when they wake up and Stiles curses softly as he scrambles out of bed.

“Come out ten minutes after me,” he whispers hurriedly to Derek as he makes a stealthy retreat back to his room.

Only he stops dead in his tracks when he sees his dad in the hall putting some things away in a closet.

“Um…,” he says, his hand still on the knob of Derek’s room. “I was just checking if Derek’s up yet. He is. Up, I mean. So—Good morning!”

“Okay,” his dad says easily. “Come downstairs, then. I saved you some pancakes.”

Breakfast passes pleasantly without any further incidents or slip-ups. Stiles stuffs himself with his dad’s delicious bacon pancakes until he can barely move.

“Leave some room for the evening,” his dad warns and Stiles pats his belly.

“Don’t worry, there’s always enough space for turkey!”

Still, they decide to take a walk with Derek before it’s time to start cooking to work out an appetite, wandering around the neighborhood, interlocking their hands as soon as they’re out of sight.

When they come back, Stiles’ dad is on the couch, reading a newspaper.

“Stiles, could you fetch me the cookbook before we start on the dinner? I think it’s in your room,” he says, sounding weirdly strained.

“Um, okay,” Stiles jogs upstairs, slightly confused. He doesn’t even remember owning a cookbook. Maybe his dad got it especially for this dinner?

As soon as he opens the door, his heart skip a beat when he notices the simple sheet of paper on the floor. There’s a note on it, written in his dad’s small and neat handwriting.

_Stiles,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you just the way you are. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but I just hope you know nothing could ever change the way I feel about you._

_P.S. I know you guys are living together. I’ve seen Derek pass behind you in his underwear multiple times on skype._

“Oh, god,” Stiles groans, even as tears well in his eyes. Derek, who reads the note over Stiles’ shoulder, barks out a laugh.

“Oh well, I guess we were kinda obvious, huh? Come on.”

They come downstairs hand in hand, the note crumbled in Stiles’ sweaty hands. His dad looks up at them from behind his newspaper and smiles.

“Good. I’m glad we cleared this up.”

“Thank you,” Stiles says softly and his dad gets up to pull him in a crushing hug, gesturing to Derek to join them.

“Alright,” his dad clears his throat after pulling away from their awkward three-way hug. “Let’s get this turkey cooking, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to reach me directly or just come and say hi, I have a discord: https://discord.gg/zTf4Yjw


End file.
